This section is intended to introduce the reader to art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in that light and not as admissions of prior art.
Sump pumps, grinder pumps, and other types of submersible pumps have been placed in basins and used for the removal of waste water and solids from those basins for many years. To use such pumps, they are placed in a basin which receives waste water, which water may also include solids. For example, waste water disposal systems are often used in sewage systems for grinding and pumping waste water that contains solids.
Such systems include a grinder pump, having a grinder mechanism for cutting or grinding solid or semi-solid matter in waste water present within the basin. Such waste water disposal systems may be installed outdoors underground or can be placed indoors in a lower portion of a structure, such as a basement of a home. Drawbacks to installing waste water disposal system outdoors include excavating the site and connecting the system to a waste water pipe, along with running electrical wires to the system to control its operation.
Because of the nature of the solid or semisolid materials that are contained in waste water, clogging of these systems is often a problem. This solid or semisolid material often interferes with the operation of the pump. To reduce this interference, in one embodiment these grinder pumps are secured to a cover plate of the basin in which the grinder pump is placed, thereby creating open space within the basin below the grinder pump, which permits waste water and solids to collect in the basin at a location below the grinder pump. Notwithstanding, these system fail to address clogging issues that may occur from the input of the waste water containing solids that enters the basin through a wall of the basin which adversely interacts with the operation of the grinder pump. In addition, sediment may build up in the bottom of these basins, which also interferes with the operation of the system.
An additional problem with current grinder pump basin systems is that when these grinder pumps are in operation grinding up solid or semisolid materials, a significant amount of vibration and torquing occurs, which vibration and torque impact the longevity of the grinder pump basin system and its components.
Further, current grinder pumps are sometimes not efficient in grinding up the solids that are present in the waste water or the solids clog the grinder pump.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide an improved grinder pump basin system with an improved cutting system for the grinder pump which addresses and overcomes these difficulties. Other objects are addressed by the disclosures and claims contained herein.